


Lucifer's better half

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron recruits Gabriel to help stop Darkness and get back his powers. Gabriel is working with Castiel to use a reaper who once was an angel to help Lucifer get Darkness trapped in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer's better half

By:L.R Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Sin

 

Rated:Mature

 

 

Gabriel was sitting in a bar drowning his sorrows. He was drinking some fruity drinking. He would look up every once in a while to see who came in. 

 

A man sat down beside Gabriel. Gabriel could smell him and looked up. It was Metatron. Who looked ten times worse for wear. 

 

"Why are you here?" Gabriel asked not even meeting his eyes. He hated Metatron. 

 

"I need your help." Metatron said and slid what little he had in his pocket to the bartender to get him a drink. The bartender got him a beer. 

"Why would I help you?" Gabriel asked taking a long sip of his drink. 

 

"Because the boys broke the world and it needs fixed. This is epic what they let out now." Metatron said and sound happy about it. 

Gabriel pulled his fingers through his hair. He already knew what the chuckleheads let out. He sighed and then said " I already know. The chuckleheads let God's sister out. She has been enslaved for since we were just teenagers. " 

 

"Yeah well that is why I am here. You know about how your dad made you all counterparts. Well something you should know he made one for your brother Lucifer too. And she is the one who took over for Death now that he disappeared. She is a pretty scary. She however is the only one that might be able to help us get Darkness trapped again. " Metatron said. And he noticed Gabriel was actually paying attention this time. 

 

"Ok fine I will take the bait. How is it that she can help get Darkness contained?" Gabriel asked

 

"Well she is the only one who can convince your brother to contain the Darkness again. Lord knows Lucifer did a good job being truly evil. It is what drives him. " Metatron said

Gabriel was getting irked yes his brother was evil but he was still his brother. "Look douchebag why should I trust you and /or why should I help you?" Gabriel asked

"Well I would say I helped you but you know better right? All I can say is that this chick will get Lucifer to help in getting Darkness caged. " Metatron said

Gabriel sighed but realized that with everything the way it was he had to help that and maybe this chick could cage Lucifer again and take care of the darkness. "Ok fine tell me where I might find this chick." Gabriel said

Metatron gave him a place where he might find her.

 

And Gabriel snapped out. Leaving Metatron at the bar. Metatron had a smile on his face for he knew that once he set things right he could get back to his normal state he hated being human. 

********************************************************************

Her name was Lucinda . She was called Luci by her friends. She had been a Reaper for well a long time. 

The fact her boss and mentor had died or was missing made her cry. He was like a father to her and all the Reapers. She has been told she was an angel at one time actually an archangel. She was like ok fine now back to work. 

 

Lucinda was also called "Sin " sometimes by her friends. She looked like a normal 5'4 human except she could kick ass. She had long red hair with blond streaks. Her eyes were blackish brown and sometimes golden. She was told by Michael who just escaped the cage that she was now in charge for now. Until they found Death. She cried on Michael's shoulder. Michael was handsome all angels were. She was even told Lucifer was devilishly handsome. She could understand that. She was told all the archangels were handsome. 

 

She had gotten to using the sythe . It was way more powerful than hers. And somehow she had gotten his ring too. She knew he was still alive he had to be right? 

She was busy cleaning up after Amara God's sister. She had never meet the lady and never wanted to either. 

She however had a bone to pick with them Winchesters. Yes they were good looking and that but if rumors were true Dean had killed her boss. And that was not ok with her. 

 

She had a few friends. One was Tina who was told she was an angel too. And one was Jules yep same thing. She figured all reapers were angels at one time. They needed reapers worse than Angels she figured. 

Tina and Jules stuck by her as her wing ladies. They figured the Winchesters were gunning for all Reapers. It had gotten their community in an uproar lately. 

Tina, Jules and Lucinda ran into Sam and Dean on a college campus. It seems Amara was running amuck. Stupid Crowley had helped her and thought he could control her. He soon had found out that was wrong. Now she was just feeding on anything. 

 

Sam and Dean had walked up on the campus. Yes they were gorgeous. Jules and Tina were swooning. Lucinda knew however they had killed or at least hurt her mentor. And to her that was not ok. Michael had told her not to hurt them but she got mad. She stayed invisible. 

 

She saw how Dean looked when they were in the room. He knew so did Sam that they were there. How could he?

"Come on out Reaper I know you are here." Dean said when Lucinda , Tina and Jules followed them back to their hotel. Well motel. 

"Fine" She said and revealed herself along with Jules and Tina. 

Sam and Dean jumped they had not expected three. They expected one. 

"Well it is about time fearless hunters. You should be scared." Sin said

"Come on Lucinda, give them a break they might help us" Tina said smiling at Sam who smiled back. 

Castiel had popped in at that time. Jules smiled at him. 

"Well you know I killed your boss Death and we can kill you too" Dean said

Lucinda laughed and so did Jules. Tina ignored it and watched Sam swooning. 

"Dean be nice. They might help us get Darkness contained." Castiel said and looked at the sythe Lucinda held. "You're Lucinda huh?" 

"Yes but you can call me Sin." Lucinda said

Castiel, Sam and Dean looked at all the reapers and shook their head smiling. They all were extraordinary good looking for all appearance women. They were Reapers . 

Sam smiled and laughed 

Castiel stopped Dean from saying more. "Dean this is the Reaper who took over. You must be the one who was an angel?" He said

"Yeah but we are all angels or were at one time. We were gifted with extra powers to take souls. " Jules said explaining.

Castiel laughed "You have no idea who you ladies are and how gifted you are." He looked at Lucinda who called herself Sin yep maybe she did not know who she was but that name fit her. Her being Lucifer's other half. He knew of Metatron's plan and what he thought would stop the Darkness. He knew Metatron had bad intentions. He also knew Gabriel would be here soon. Gabriel could help him get her to help them then they would figure how to keep metatron human. 

"So who are we?" Sin asked raising her eyebrow like his brother Gabriel always did. Hell she reminded him of Gabriel. Castiel shook his head an idea formed in it at that moment. 

"Well I can not tell you. I will have to wait for my brother to get here first." Castiel said wondering if keeping it from her would stop her from turning she was Lucifer's woman or so it was told. Gabriel other half had rejected him. Gabriella had turned bad and was in Angle prison . She probably should have been Lucifer's . Gabriel did not believe in one woman anyway Castiel thought. 

 

"So which brother I met Michael he really is dreamy." Sin said

"Gabriel" Castiel said

"What no not Gabriel. I thought he was dead." Dean said looking at his phone he was distracted Darkness had thrown him off his game. She acted like she was his and he was hers. It was downright unsettling. And now she was loose and they had to worry about Crowley who was acting like a mad lover. 

"No Dean we need Gabriel. He will explain Metatron has a plan but Gabriel will will know what to do. He might be what you called him but he is like Michael when it comes to war. He is a fighter." Castiel said "You ladies need to come with us or stick with us."

"No way. Dean killed our boss. He was like a father to me" Sin said

"Sin we need to help fix this. Plus we will gank him if he gets in the way" Jules said 

"Come on no one needs to gank anyone" Tina said looking at Sam who looked pissed of at Sin. 

"No one is ganking my brother. I will kill every last one of you before that happens." Sam said

"Ok fine we will help you guys but here is the deal. They need to promise no ganking and I will not gank Dean." Sin said

"Fine" Dean said laughing "I had my reasons for killing your boss. I thought Death could not die" Dean said walking past her. 

Sin smiled she knew a secret so did Tina and Jules. They knew Death was not dead. He had given the sythe to her and told her to help. He had also told her a few other things. They knew who they were . Sin knew she was capable of evil too. She knew she was made for Lucifer. And would have to be the one to stop him. She also was told she had good in her and could go the other way. Death told her just because it was that she was made for Lucifer did not mean she had to be with him. She had hid him and they all had healed him. 

Castiel read her mind and smiled he was happy Death was alive. Now he could feel Gabriel nearby . Castiel directed them all on the road and they traveled to a nearby seedy motel. 

 

Sam and Dean were used to staying at motels like this. The ladies not so much. They got adjoining rooms. There was a bar right next door. Also next door adiner. Dean was starved. They all were. The ladies since being on earth learned you took on human needs at times the longer you were around humans. 

They all sat down and ordered. Castiel noticed him the minute they got in the diner and as they were ordering he came up and sat right down. 

**********************************************  
Gabriel took a look at the reapers who he knew had been angel and still were in for all purposes. When he tried to pick which one was Lucifer's mate he figured it was the Red head. He loved redheads. The minute he spotted her he knew she was his brother's and also hot. It figures he thought. I would have a thing for evil concubine. 

When she looked up as he was approaching . He smelled like candy. His honey wheat hair made her want to run her fingers through it. And then he looked right at her as he sat beside her. His butterscotch eyes took her breath away. 

He smiled and said "Hey chuckleheads miss me? I came to clean up your mess. Glad you found what we needed Castiel" Gabriel said 

"What ?" Dean said 

Castiel turned to them all and said "Yeah I clued Gabriel in on Metatron's plan a while back. We are working together to help and get Metatron to stay human. " Castiel said 

Gabriel turned to Sin again and said "Well I think this plan will not be so bad after all"


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was smitten. She had style and grace. They all ate in silence taking each other in. Then Dean paid and they all walked over to the motel then sitting down. Sam broke the silence first. 

 

"So how is this going to work? We know these ladies do not trust us. We do not trust them or Gabriel." Sam said . Gabriel sat up at that comment

"Hey watch it Moose. I saved your sorry lives in that hotel a few years back. " Gabriel said 

 

The ladies laughed at Gabriel's nickname for Sam. Castiel smiled. He was trying not to laugh. 

 

"Ok then Sam I admit it is going to be hard for you guys to trust the others but trust me when I say we all need each other. " Castiel said and let his gaze fall upon Jules. He had not felt so light headed around a woman since Hanna who had died a few months back. 

 

"I say us angels talk . These humans reap havoc every time they are involved with stuff." Sin said

 

"I do agree with you on the Chuckleheads here but they need to help us. They do come of use for humans. " Gabriel said smiling at Sin who did not trust Dean or Sam to save anyone just each other.

 

"Ok listen ladies we have a big part in this. We have a right to know what is going on" Dean said

 

"I think the only part you and your brother have are screwing things up." Jules said 

 

"Hey" Sam said 

 

Castiel made everyone shut up he whistled and told them to pipe down. "Now you will listen to Gabriel and me. We have a plan. Sin , You and your sisters have to help. You are the only one that can convince Lucifer to get Darkness in that cage that will contain her. " Castiel said 

"Why who is she?" Dean asked looking at Sin suspiciously 

"I am Lucifer's other half. " Sin said looking at Dean who was looking like he wanted to kill all of them and sort them out later. 

"So you know already." Gabriel said and read her mind that Death had told her. 

 

"Yes I was told. I have no problem doing my part. I have been told early on that I had a mission. As an angel you know your role and play it." Sin said . 

 

"Wow you sound like my brother Michael he is the good brother." Gabriel said. He had never been attracted to a good girl before. 

 

"Yeah we all know Michael" Tina said smiling. 

"He is such a doll baby" Jules said

"Ok what did Michael look like when you met him?" Dean asked curiously

"Black hair, blue eyes, he had on blue jeans and a t-shirt and damn did he look good." Jules said

Sin and Tina nodded and agreed. 

 

"Yep that was my father's younger vessel." Sam said

"Wow was your dad a dish" Tina said

"Well maybe we can work with you since Michael is using your father's younger vessel." Sin said laughing when Gabriel gave her a weird look. "What he is dreamy" 

"So what am I chopped liver?" Gabriel said jealously

"Well our brothers are good looking." Castiel said "You should see Lucifer's vessel" 

"I was Lucifer's vessel or should have been." Sam said "It is in our genes to help angels." 

"And Demons right Sam?" Sin said

"Hey no one is perfect" Tina said

"Yep I did have demon blood but you see I got addicted." Sam said ashamed 

"Well I guess we should get down to this plan. First off Gabriel and I agree that Metatron has to stay human. He has to think we will help him but he is staying human." Castiel said

"Yep Metadouche is staying human." Gabriel said watching Sin who looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. He loved how she was trying not to check him out. He could tell that she was though. Every woman loved him. 

"We all agree with Metatron staying human " Chimed in Tina and Jules

 

"Yes we do" Dean said

"See that will do." Castiel said "Sin we will have to discuss how to get Lucifer to see things your way" 

"Well first I am in a female body. " Sin said raising her eyebrows. "I know how to sweet talk any male angel" 

"Really?" Gabriel said smiling from ear to ear. 

"Really all of us female angels can do that. Just because I am now a reaper does not mean I do not know how seduce Lucifer." Sin said

"Hey too much info" Dean said He was thinking of how he could sneak out and find out about Amara. He was worried with himself being attached to her would that put him in the cage match too. 

 

They all were settling down and Gabriel had to ask. "So where am I sleeping? You know ladies I will be quiet and good if you let me bunk with you guys." Gabriel said raising his eyebrows. 

"Hell no" all the ladies said

"Plus we got separate rooms" Sin said

"I can keep you company right Red?" Gabriel asked smiling seductively 

"Not a chance in hell. Remember I am to seduce Lucifer" Sin said and the ladies went to their rooms which attracted. 

***************************************************************************

"You like him don't you?" Jules said as they were talking and painting their toes. 

"Maybe" Sin said blushing . Truth was she had been with one angel but not a good experience. She had sex one time. She had no idea how to seduce with that little experience. 

"You were bluffing weren't you?" Tina said knowing her friend had been with only a few guys. Actually she was thinking maybe one. 

"Yep" Sin said

"We could teach you. You know." Jules said 

"No actually I have an idea." Tina said putting on a robe . Jules put on a robe too and followed her . 

Tina knocked on The guys door. They had adjoining rooms and one common room that had a couch which Gabriel was laying down on. 

Tina and Jules came into the room. The boys had just ordered pizza. 

"So ladies what is up?" Sam said

"We have a problem." Tina said "I need to talk to Castiel." 

Castiel had a weird look on his face and they pulled him into one of the bedrooms.

"Wonder what that was about?" Dean said taking a beer out of the fridge. 

**************************************************************

"Look Castiel Sin has a problem she can seduce Lucifer ok maybe she can't." Tina said shaking her head

"She has little to no experience she is like Michael. She is focused on the job at hand" Jules said

"Wow she has less experience than me" Castiel said reading their minds. 

Gabriel popped in "Hey people you know I could help there. I mean I would take one for the team and teach her how to seduce him" Gabriel said "I do have alot of experience" 

"He does" Castiel said

"It is not a bad idea" Tina said but she had heard tell of Gabriel being a womanizer. 

"Ok lets say we are entertaining this fact. What pray tell do you have in mind?" Jules asked

"I could give her sex lessons and then teach her how to handle my brother." Gabriel said and his heart beat fast thinking of her naked beneath him. He licked his lips. 

"Ok we have to get Sin to agree to this." Tina said smiling. She took off out of the room followed by Jules who smiled at Cas. 

Sam stopped her at the door. "Where are you going pretty lady?" Sam said Tina shoved him and they left. 

"They are feisty" Dean said eating pizza. 

************************************

"So what is this idea of yours?" Sin asked

"Gabriel will give you lessons" Tina said "As a matter of fact he is in your room now" 

Sin felt faint. That archangel was hot. The thought of him touching her made her swoon. 

Jules fixed her hair and then shoved her towards the door. 

**************************************************************

When she opened it she found him laying on her bed. She shut the door behind her. 

She let out a breath. 

"So you are not as tough as you seem to be huh?" Gabriel said

"No I am I guess I am like Michael I just do my job and do not worry about my pleasures." She said licking her lips. 

"Come here" Gabriel said and patted the bed. 

"I think we should umm lay down some ground rule first." Sin said 

"Ok fair enough" Gabriel said

She sat down on the bed and he sat up and looked at her. He was amazed what this lady angel was doing to his insides. He felt nervous too. He knew what to do.

"I need you to take it slow with me. I just can't go into it." Sin said blushing

"Wait are a virgin?" Gabriel said then read her mind seeing she wasn't. 

"Come on quit reading my mind." Sin said

"Ok I had to know it is a habit" Gabriel said "How about we start with kissing?" 

Then he leaned in and his lips met hers and they both felt electricity run through them. He pulled her more to him. His tongue slid into her mouth. Her wrapped around his as he deepened the kiss. They both felt like they were swimming. Their heads were spinning when they broke from it. Her eyes were closed. Gabriel kissed her cheek softly and then nibbled over to her ear. He felt her nipples harden through her pajama top on his chest as he was kissing his ear. 

He then whispered "Ok that was your first lesson." Gabriel said 

"But you did all the work" Sin said 

"Aww but sometimes making him do the work seduces him" Gabriel said. He was rattled and did not want her to see it. His body wanted to join with her right there and now. He had never been with another angel in at least thousands of years and forgot that it was mind blowing. Gabriella had soured him on angels. She had betrayed him. 

"So when is the next lesson?" Sin asked she wanted more. Her body felt alive. Like hundreds of volts going through it at once. The angel she had been with did not feel like that. 

Gabriel pulled back and said "Tomorrow. I think you are right we have to take this slow. " He then left. 

******************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel came into the motel room looking shaken the boys looked up from the football game they were watching. 

 

"So how did it go?" Sam said smiling and laughing and elbowing Dean and Cas. 

"You told the Chuckleheads?" Gabriel asked pissed off at his brother but more frustrated because he wanted her so bad he could taste it . He still smelled her sweet smell on him. She smelled like lilies and candy. Or was that him and their smells mixed damn it. 

 

Castiel stood up and grabbed the boys and Gabriel a beer. Gabriel cracked it open and made a face. "Yuck do we have anything sweeter?" Gabriel said going into the fridge and seeing wine coolers. He grabbed one. And drank it down. 

 

"Yes I did but I figured they needed to know." Castiel said

"This actually is your area of speciality." Dean said 

"Yes" Gabriel said and took another wine cooler out of the fridge. 

 

"Do you think you can get her ready by the time we need her to be ready?" Castiel asked

"How long until she needs to be ready?" Gabriel asked. Hell he did not know if he would be able to let her go if it was too long. 

 

"I am thinking the sooner the better." Dean said

"I would say you have a month." Castiel said never taking his eyes off the screen. Then he read his brother's thoughts and said "Wait she is getting to you isn't she?" 

"Whoa what?" Sam said

"Hold on Mr Stud muffin here has the hots for the redhead? Ok I see his point but still." Dean said

"Really Castiel come on . I am just lusting after her." Gabriel said convincingly . 

"Ok knowing you I am probably wrong but I have not seen that look in your eye since Gabriella. And we know how that turned out right?" Castiel said picking up a piece of the cold pizza that they had a few hours ago and eating it. 

"Yeah you do not need to remind me of that." Gabriel said. 

The boys dropped it because they knew that look on any man who had been scorned by a woman.

*********************************************

The ladies got up early to ask Sin about her night.. None of them had slept really well. And when they saw the guys come out of their motel room and hop into their car they knew they did not get any sleep either. 

Sam came up and said "Hi" to the ladies. All nodded back. 

They read their minds and knew Castiel had spilled the beans about the lessons to seduce. Sin was embarrassed and hit Cas on the shoulder. 

"Hey what was that for?" Castiel said

"You know full well what that was for bucko" Sin said

They all were going to travel towards Texas that seemed where Amara was heading now. They were there by nightfall. 

******************************************************

The motel was set up in a weird way so they all got adjoining rooms that had another main space. The owner said on the slow season he rented them out monthly. He had alot of families living there now. Hey it paid the bill. 

So they all got coozy. and set up shop there.

"I say we stay here for a little bit. We need time to get you ready Sin" Castiel said

Sin was blushing from ear to ear. 

Gabriel felt her apprehension and and rubbed her back. Every time he would touch her she felt on fire and like molten lava was flowing through her veins. Gabriel smiled reading her mind . 

He whispered in her ear "Tonight is the second lesson." 

They found a diner that delivered and ate in the motel room. 

Tina said "Damn you could cut the tension with a knife." 

"Well we feel it too" Sam said

"This is end of the world type stuff you know." Jules said laughing.

They got into a relaxed conversation after that. 

They went outside to the patio to look at the sunset. Castiel looked over at Jules who's sandy brown hair when the light hit it right had golden streaks through it. 

He wondered what it would be like to touch it. Jules looked at him and saw his eyes had turned a deeper blue. She had heard what he thought and was smiling.

Tina was watching the tall human named Sam. He was extremely good looking. His brown hair was tucked behind his ear and and his eyes were hazel. They would change depending on his mood. He seemed to be in a good mood today. He looked over and caught her staring at him. He edged closer to her. 

"So why are you looking at my munchkin?" Sam asked

"Hey I am short but that does not mean I can not use my powers and kick your ass." Tina said scrunching up her nose because he had pissed her off. 

"Ok so you do not like short jokes. I will not call you that again." Sam said. He thought she was very beautiful. Her chestnut hair was halfway down her back and her eyes just seemed to radiate when he looked at her. He liked short women actually most of the time he kind of had to. Most women were shorter than him. Sam was a gentle soul even when he had demon blood in him. He tried not to hurt anyone. 

He reached down and pulled her hair behind her ear in order to see her face better when they talked. 

She sighed. This human was too handsome. She had been hurt before. She could not afford to do any missteps on this mission. 

"What game are you playing human? " she asked

"No game I just figured we could be friends and bury the hacklet. What do you say?" Sam said. 

Dean had gone down to the local bar to see if he could find some clues to Amara's whereabouts. 

 

Sam took Tina by the hand and led her to the living room where he found a deck of cards. They started playing rummy. While Jules and Castiel talked of Heaven and how to solve some of the problems they had. Gabriel nudged Sin . She followed him to a room where he shut the door. 

**************************************************************************

"So you ready for your next lesson?" Gabriel said. There was a weird look in his eyes. 

"Ok but keep in mind I need for you to take it slow." Sin said and then sat on the bed. 

"Ok" Gabriel said . He was hoping he could control himself. He needed to realize she was not Gabriella and he should not punish her for that angel's mistakes. 

He sat down next to her . "Ok I want you to lay on top of me." Gabriel said laying down. 

She did but in a laughable manner. Gabriel smiled. This angel had no idea how sweet she was. And her perfume intoxicated him making him want to abandon the plan and take her away to a little part of Heaven. Humans be damned. 

He pulled her legs to straddle him. Then she looked down at him looking terrified. He reached up and pulled her lips down to his .Her lips felt like rose petals they were so soft. His tongue invaded her mouth tasting her sweet juices. She responded back and wrapped her tongue around his. She explored his mouth almost as brazen as he explored hers. He could tell she was terrified. 

He saw her first experience was just one of curiousity no wonder she had never tried anymore experiences. It had been clumsy and the angel had rushed through it not caring how she felt. He brushed her hair away from her ear so he could kiss to it. Then he nibbled and kissed down her neck . He whispered in her ear to "grind into him" but before he even got it out she hips ground into him . 

A moan escaped his lips. He felt himself get hard. His fingers and hand moving along her body. His thumb lightly touched her nipples and he felt them harden through her blouse and light bra that she had on. He unbuttoned her blouse and rolled her over. His lips moved over her breast and suckled them. She moaned and put her fingers through his hair pushing him more into her breasts. 

His hands roamed down to her core and under her skirt. They found her panties and he made circles on top touching her and feeling her getting wet. He slid his fingers underneath borrowing them into her and making a pace that made her pant and moan. 

He kissed his way down and removed her panties. Her eyes were glowing with passion and he licked while his fingers kept up their pace until she let out another moan and His tongue devoured her clit and he felt her grip his finger. She let out another long moan and he felt her let go of her orgasm. He lapped up her juices and then unbuttoned his pants. 

He wanted to jump on top of her but he knew that she needed to learn more before they went all the way. 

He kissed his way up her. then he lay on his back and guided her hands to his manhood. She gave him a weird look. 

Then she storked him and started gentle first then build up speed. She kissed down him and then took him into her mouth. Gabriel almost lost it there. Her mouth on him was an exquisite treat. He wanted her so bad he almost pulled her off but he let her finish and he felt his grace slip out as he came . He had not came like that in a long time. She had found his sweet spot and had worked him up until he came. Most humans never did that. His angel had. Now this angel did it and did it on her first trylike she knew where to hit and went for it. He pulled her back up to him. He kissed and assured her she had done well. 

"But why did you not take me then? If I made you so overwrought with passion then why not take me?" Sin asked. 

He sighed. He has wanted to. "I needed you to learn foreplay. I saw your memories and saw that you needed to feel what passion was then do the same for me. Plus you wanted to go slow right?" Gabriel said 

Sin shook her head. Gabriel pulled her to him and kissed her. He knew if he stayed like this he would take her and never let his brother have her. So he snapped on his clothes and hugged her bye. 

****************************************************************

Sin was crying when the girls went to their rooms. They heard and came in. 

"What happened?" Jules said 

"He " She said stopping because she was crying so hard. "He this is just lessons to him" She finished. Tina came over and held her friend feeling her heart break. 

"You fell for him" Jules said

"Yes" Sin said "But this is my mission." 

"Wait did he rape you?" Tina asked she was mad at him. 

Sin shook her head no.

"What happened?" Tina asked then she read her mind and smiled. 

"He wanted you to experience what you had not before. He is being considerate. But maybe I need to talk to him." Jules said. 

"Nah I will go" Tina said. 

"We know why she wants to go. She wants to run into that tall hunk of a man named Sam" Jules said snickering. as Tina shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Tina was upset for Sin but she knew that Gabriel had tried to take it slow. Sin was confused by her feelings. And unfortunately this mission Sin would have to compromise herself. She was Lucifer's mate. It was not fair. They had reaped together and knew each other's heartbreak. 

 

Tina saw the boys talking and tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam turned around and she felt like the air came out of her. He was so devastatingly handsome she almost could not get her sentence out. 

"Do you know where Gabriel is?" Tina asked knowing this was important. She then noticed Jules was right behind her. 

"He is down by the lake talking to Michael and Castiel about stuff." Sam said . He knew his eyes lite up when Tina came out. He could feel his temperature rise and he felt giddy around her. 

 

Tina and Jules headed down towards the lake. Sam first told Tina to come back up he wanted to have a conversation with her. Tina smiled and said "Sure"

 

**************************************

Gabriel's head was swimming he was confused. And he knew he was falling for this beautiful angel. She was too good for his brother. He also was upset with himself this was their mission and she had to do it. It felt like giving her to his brother so he would go in the cage was giving him a prize to do the right thing. 

 

It was so unfair. Gabriel thought

 

"Yes it is unfair. Just like when Gabriella fell for Lucifer. It was unfair to you." Michael said coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Castiel came down the hill as Michael put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. 

Gabriel shrugged it off. Castiel asked "What happened?"

"She is getting to me." Gabriel said "Maybe I should not do these lessons anymore." but as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. 

"You are the most qualified out of all of us to teach her this . I know what happened with Gabriella made you less inclined to want to be with angels but they are our true mates. Gabriella was just bad. Lucinda is different in so many ways. I have watched her through the years. She is good. I do not understand how he made Lucifer's woman or mate that good. She needs to be ready. And you are the only one that can get her ready." Michael said

Gabriel shook his head. "What do I do if I feel something for her?" Gabriel asked

"Then save her when she is pushed in the cage. We can get her out." Michael said

Castiel was just listening taking it all in when he saw the other two women angels coming down the hill. He was watching Jules hips sway as she walked. And her long flowing hair picked up the moonlight so well. Yep Castiel had it bad. 

 

Michael turned around to see the two beauties walk down the hill towards them. The one named Jules he had watched for awhile now. Tina was tough as nails but Jules he liked her softer side. They stopped in front of him. Jules looked up at him smiling. 

"What are you doing here Michael?" Jules asked shyly

"I am helping us all." Michael said smiling back. 

"Except Lucinda who we call Sin . She is crying her eyes out for him. She is falling for him." Tina said

Gabriel shook his head he expected everything but that. He then ran up the hill and ran into the room. 

"He is falling for her too." Michael and Castiel said together to the girls. 

"This is going to ruin all of the plans to get her to seduce Lucifer." Jules said

"No I think maybe it will help it. I know Gabriel need this. I think maybe we might have to make a new plan." Castiel said and walked away. 

Tina decided to walk up and talk to that big bohunk of a man named Sam to see what he wanted. 

Which left Jules to stare at Michael who to her had always been a greek god he was so very beautiful . 

His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He turned and looked at her "This is going to be complicated. Gabriel will have to sacrifice her for the greater good." Michael said

"What happens if that is not enough?" Jules said she felt the tears she was hurting for her friend who fell for someone she could not have. Michael walked over to her and took a hand and wiped the tears away. 

He then took a hand and leaned her face up to look at him. Then he pulled her to him and let her cry for her friend on him. She felt like she melted into him. He smelled so good. He pulled away and helped her up the hill as they walked towards the motel room talking about the politics of being an angel and having to put their feelings away for the greater good. 

"It is not fair" Jules said and passed by Tina and Sam in a heated conversation about Sin and Gabriel. 

"No it is not." Michael said sitting down on a bench and lead her to sit beside him. 

"How have you done it so long." Jules asked him.

He reached out and touch her nose with a finger and then tapped it lightly. She laughed when he made the sound "Boop" 

"What was that?" Jules said laughing. 

"Something I do to make people laugh. I find it stops the seriousness. We will figure it out. To answer your question I have never fell in love yet. It will have to be with an angel." He said looking at her. He then pulled her lips up to his and kissed her lightly on her lips. He pulled back and then said "I have to go." 

Jules felt like she was shocked by a bolt of lightning that even though it was brief the kiss was explosive . She had never felt something that intoxicating. Then when she looked up he was gone. 

She sighed. 

*****************************

Tina came up the hill with every intention of being nice and talking civil to Sam. But when she got there and explained things. He started saying how angels especially Gabriel screwed up everything. 

Then they started yelling at each other. They stopped for a brief time to let Jules and Michael pass then started yelling again. Then Sam walked towards the room and Tina ran after him not letting him get away. He slammed his room door in her face saying he did not want to hear it even locked the door. 

She snapped in his room and he had taken off his shirt as she appeared. 

"Damn it Tina get out of here." Sam said

She got in his face then she reached up and kissed him to shut him up. He reached down and pulled her up closer deepening the kiss. This had been why they were fighting both were fighting the attraction for each other. He tried to be nice but she had come up saying what was going on and he got mad all over again how this war had disrupted his and his brothers lives. 

He threw her on to the bed and his lips moved over hers his tongue penetrated her mouth. Her hands raked his back as they continued kissing. The passion growing as they kissed. She wanted more and tried to unbutton his pants. He then stopped her. He wanted the control. He took her hand and placed them above her head and held them there. 

He then Kissed down her throat and unbuttoned her blouse unlatching her bra and taking her nipple into his mouth. Tina had never been with a human and this human was extraordinary making her feel things no angel ever did. She moaned and he nibbled on her nipple making her moan louder. He then yanked her skirt up and plunged his fingers into her making her buck his fingers and that made them go deeper. He took off her skirt and his pants. Tina watch as he revealed his manhood which was staggering to her. He was huge. 

He got on top and her pulled her leg to his shoulders and dove in her. The effect was mind blowing. She saw stars and felt like she was floating on the clouds she had never felt like this. He went deeper and deeper and she kept feeling her grace build and she begged him to go faster. 

 

Sam obliged and then flipped her over making her ride him. But his powerful hands grabbed her ass making the rhythm faster as he pushed when she pushed and they both built up to a mind blowing orgasm that even the gods would approve of. They lay there afterwards laughing at each other for fighting. 

**********************************************************************************

Gabriel knocked on Lucida's door but she did not answer he then turned the knob and opened it to find her asleep. He closed the door and then sat on the bed. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. 

He kissed her cheek . She smiled and sighed in her sleep. 

Gabriel pulled her to him and set her head on his chest. He fell asleep with her. 

Sin was having a weird dream. Like she was falling and saw Gabriel crying and reaching for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sin was dreaming of falling in the cage. And then she was in a room draped in red. At the center of the room was a throne. She felt a presence in the room but no one was there or at least that was what it looked like. 

 

Then she was laying in her bed and there was a darkness seeping into her room. Her hair flowed towards it and disappeared into it. Then she felt sucked into it as well. She felt hands on her and heard a voice that made her shiver. It whispered in her ear "See you soon" 

 

She woke up to Gabriel snuggling to her kissing her forehead. She shivered . He felt her shake uncontrollably. He pulled her closer to him and felt himself harden. Not that he was not hard all night. He was . She started crying. 

"What is the matter?" Gabriel asked making her look at him. 

 

"This. I think maybe these lessons need to stop. Just throw me to him maybe I will get lucky and convince him." She cried.

 

Gabriel made her look at him. "I can't do that. I know this is hard. I am feeling it too. We will get you out right after you go in I promise." Gabriel said then she looked at him with a hopeful look and smiled. 

 

He could not resist her at that moment and his lips came down upon hers. She felt light headed as his lips and mouth dominated hers. His tongue probed into her mouth. They started out just savoring each other's mouths then their hands explored. Gabriel's went to her ass grinding into her showing her how he wanted her. Sin felt how big he was. She had not been with a big man last time. Of course it was very strange experience last time and to her did not compare to Gabriel's expert moves. 

 

Her hands raked over his back pushing him more into her. Gabriel felt her push against and a moan escaped his lips. This angel was so very delicious to him. Even with Gabriella he had not wanted her like this. He wanted to teach Sin how to sin. She had on a sheer nightie and he pulled it up over her head and kissed down her sensuous neck. He kissed down her chest and claimed her rosy peak. Taking into his mouth like a man who was starving. Sin wrapped her fingers in his hair as he devoured her breast and made her moan his name. His hand went down and slipped underneath her panties. 

 

His fingers plunged into her wet core and started going faster and faster making her dizzy with pleasure. She bent her body up to meet his every touch. He then kissed down. He buried his head and tongue in her while keeping up his speed with his fingers. He felt her tighten and explode on to his hands. He lapped her sweet juices up and made her feel like she was floating on air. She was seeing images of stars and clouds and just serene things making her feel even lighter. They both felt their wings come out and they were floating on air. 

 

She felt his wings and stroked them. Gabriel kissed back up her body and dove into her. Entering her all at once. She gasped. He was huge and stretched her out good. Good thing he had gotten her so very wet. He pulled out almost all the way and dove back in again . Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist pushing him deeper into her and she felt like she was swimming in a pool of desire. Gabriel's head was clouded and he knew he was full on in love with her. No one had made him feel like this. He felt so damn good and almost forgot she belonged to someone else and he was teaching her this so that she could seduce his brother. He turned her over and let her ride him. His mouth took possession of hers as he pulled her down. His hands pushing her ass making her go faster and deeper. Their wings wrapped around them and it made for soft sensations on their naked bodies. 

Gabriel felt himself let go and when he did his grace slipped into her as did hers into him. Making their combined orgasms so much more. They both screamed out each others names.They lay in each other's arms for a moment not saying anything. 

Then Gabriel sighed and got up. 

"What's the matter Gabriel ? Did I do something wrong?" She asked

He came back and stroked her face and said "No sweetness but we both are feeling things that can not be" Gabriel said sadly "You are my brother's . "

"I know but I can not help what I feel." She said.

Gabriel sighed again but his lips kissed hers and they were both too swept up in the moment and made love again and again. Gabriel kept thinking the next time would make him feel less but each time made him want her more. She was different wanting to learn but savoring him and his kisses and touches. Gabriel knew that he loved her and was heartbroken that he would have to give her up to his selfish brother. 

He started praying to his father for salvation and strength but his father was not answering him. The more he kissed Sin the more he wanted her. She might not have been pure when he got her but to him she was his angel. 

 

Sin feel asleep after they made love and had some more strange dreams this time she was swimming in a sea of fire and a tall blond man pulled her out. His eyes were piercing blue. He smiled as he pulled her to him. His lips descended upon hers. She felt every nerve ending in her come to life almost like when she kissed Gabriel but different like fire running through her veins with Gabriel it was lightning with this man it was fire. 

She felt a cold chill go through her as he broke away. 

"I will be coming for you soon my love" He said 

"Who are you?" She asked

"Lucifer" He said then disappeared 

 

She woke up cold and alone in her bed. 

 

She started shaking and knew she might want to keep this to herself. It was a dream right?

 

***********************************************************

Jules was confused she had feelings for Castiel when he stepped into their lives now she was having feelings for Michael who had up and kissed her then left making her feel bad for liking two angels. 

 

Castiel saw she was confused. He did not know why she was confused but he wanted to help. 

"My brother is a heartbreaker you know." Castiel said sitting beside her as she watched a movie. 

 

"Yeah Michael is just misunderstood." Jules said smiling looking up at him. They were all alone. Sam and Tina she could hear in the bedroom moaning. And Gabriel must have sound proofed the room but she knew he was resuming his and Sin's lessons. 

Castiel reached over and held her chin and turned her to him. "You deserve better you know" Castiel said pulling her to him. 

 

His lips sent shock waves threw her making her even more confused. She felt lightning go through her or at least that was how amazing his kisses felt. Castiel deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she felt like she was drowning. His hands trailed down her back and pulled her in more into him. 

Jules head was spinning when he let her go. She got up and excused herself. 

She threw herself on her bed just trying to get her breath. When Castiel saw she did not come back he snapped into her room. 

Jules jumped up when he cleared his throat. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked and sat on the edge of her bed. He took and ran his fingers through her hair. 

Then he bent down and kissed her again and she responded in the only way she could she clung to him. And they started another makeout session. This one felt like electric shock therapy. She felt her body was shocked to an inch of her life but in a good way. 

Jules moaned his name when his hands raked down her back and gripped her ass firmly. She felt how hard he became and moaned. 

She wanted him and yes she felt like a harlot but it was not like Michael was here. He had not promised her anything. 

 

Castiel lifted her shirt and took it off. His hands came up and played with her nipples and his slightest touch made them harden. His mouth trailed kisses down her. His mouth kissed down to her breast and he took it in his mouth and nibbled on the nipple which made her feel even more light headed. 

 

She could feel a build up coming. This sensation felt different like she was an atomic bomb ready to go off any minute. He Then kissed his way down her belly and pulled at her skirt pulling it down around her ankles. She kicked it off. He looked at her. His eyes were taking in the beauty of this angel who had been in his dreams since he met her. His mouth kissed its way up her core. His tongue licked her lips down there and she moaned. He parted them and sank his fingers into her start up a rhythm that had her reeling and panting his name. 

 

she felt a white hot heat come from her core and generate out her. She bucked his fingers and pulled her fingers through his hair making him lick deeper and suck on her clit. He lapped up all her honey and came up and removed his clothes. he lay down and pulled her on top on him. Making her straddle him. He suck inch by delicious inch into her. She rocked back and forth on him and he gripped her ass again as he sank further into her. He came up and took her breasts into his mouth while she bounced up and down him. He could feel his intense release building up and passion over swept both of them. 

 

Castiel pulled her close to him afterwards kissing her forehead. 

"Wow" she said looking at him 

"That was incredible" Castiel said and they both fell asleep. 

When Jules woke up he was gone but his scent wasn't. 

************************************************************

Tina and Sam woke up and Sam pulled on his shirt dressing as he watched Tina doing the same thing. 

"I have to check on Sin. She is confused and I wonder what he taught her last night?" Tina said

"I do not think he taught her anything. I think they both got swept away. Gabriel needs to get his ass out of his head and realize she is not his." Sam said biting his lip hoping he had not angered her. He liked this thing they started last night. 

"I know. I have to steer her towards Lucifer but it still is not fair." Tina said 

"Nothing is fair or guaranteed." Sam said giving her a quick kiss. 

They came out into the living room and found Castiel and Dean playing a video game.They had been talking but Castiel got quiet when Tina and Sam walked in. 

Dean looked up at Sam so I take it you got your angel wings last night?" Dean said smiling. It had been from a conversation they had when he had first met Tina. Dean started teasing him then not letting anyone hear. 

"Yeah yeah very funny. At least I did not use mr hand." Sam said

Tina shook her head. 

"So where is Gabriel and Sin?" Tina asked

"I think they are still practicing." Castiel said blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael walked into the office confused. He wanted to be the good son but sometimes it was hard. This was one of those times. Michael had never felt an attraction like he did with Jules. He just wanted to reach out and touch her every time he saw her. 

 

Michael sits down and sees his father is pruning the bonsai tree in his office. God looks over at him with a kind and concerned look. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me she was my soul mate? Or the one I was bonded to" Michael asked

"Well you saw what happened with Gabriella and Gabriel. That was a mess. I still think that was mixed up. I think Gabriella should have been with Lucifer and and Lucinda should have been with Gabriel. Lucinda is so much kinder than Gabriella. Anyway back to your predicament. I think you should not fight it and just go with your feelings. " God said spraying water to nourish the plant. 

 

"Father we have situation with your sister." Michael said tapping his fingers on the desk. He was growing impatient. 

 

"Yes my sister is stubborn. " God said and stroked his beard while he pondered Michael's troubled expression. "Lucinda will have to go through with being sent down and luring Lucifer into the cage. 

 

"Gabriel has fallen for her you know. I think Gabriel will be heartbroken once again." Michael said hating the pain that it would cause his brother. Gabriella had torn his brother up and made him the womanizer he was today. 

 

"Gabriel will be fine." God said trying to reassure Michael "Now go back down and see that things are done to code. I know I can count on you." 

 

Michael bowed his head. 

 

**********************************************

 

Jules was sitting by the lake. She watched the sun come up over it. She felt like she would split in two. She had feelings for both brothers. 

 

She started to cry. She felt him before she saw him. Michael cleared his throat. She turned around. 

 

"Where have you been?" She asked trying to hide her tears. He notice though and sat beside he and wiped them from her face. 

 

"You do not have to be confused. I know everything." Michael said calmly. He wasn't mad or jealous but knew that she was attracted to both him and his brother Castiel.

 

She looked up at him with an apology in her eyes. "I am sorry" She said softly Michael looked down at her and pulled her on his lap. 

"You don't have to be. I ran away it is what I do best. I am a loyal son and obedient but you have got me confused. I have never felt this way before. I pushed you to him. I will not do that again" Michael said as his lips came down on hers. 

 

Jules felt like her whole being was vibrating it was the most intense kiss she had ever had when his tongue parted her lips. It was electric . He snapped his fingers and they were in her room. His hands were exploring her body. Michael felt like he was on fire. The only thing that could cure it was Jules. 

Jules felt his hands grab her ass and all she wanted was this man inside of her. He was making her feel like every molecule in her body was exploding at once. 

 

Michael kissed down her neck and then his hand undid her buttons on her blouse. He kissed down her chest as his hand undid her bra then he claimed her breasts in his mouth. The sensation was too much and she moaned. Her hands pushed up his shirt and she slid it off. All the while his hands were working on her jeans. He worked them down her hips and slid them off as he pushed her on to the bed. 

He snapped off his pants and kicked them in the corner. He kissed up her long legs and his mouth claimed her core and Jules felt like a ball of fire was in her it spread as he worked his magic with his fingers and tongue. She called out his name as she felt herself let go and Michael felt her muscle tighten. He licked more and which made her go even harder. He then kissed his way up and and he entered her. 

Jules felt his huge manhood go in her and he started a steady rhythm. She wanted more and turned them around getting on top and riding him hard. Michael was in love. She was amazing and so loving. He felt his grace let go and they both had molded their graces into each other. 

As they lay there and kissed each other. 

"Wow Michael I never knew it could be like that" Jules said

"You are mine Jules made for me. It will and can be better always. " Michael said as they fell asleep. 

*************************************************************

Tina was looking for Gabriel and Lucinda. Suddenly they just appeared. 

"So are you ready yet?" Tina asked

"Hey don't rush her. We send her into Lucifer unprepared things will get dicey." Gabriel said

"Lucifer might not wait. You have to be realistic." Sam said

"Well Sam I do not see you putting you life on the line right now." Lucinda said but then she knew that that was out of line and Tina got mad at her. 

"Hey you know he has before." Tina said 

"Yeah what she said" Sam said

Lucinda was thinking of her dream and was bothered by it. She knew it was a matter of time until her other side would take ahold and she would go down to her true mate. She was fighting it. She wanted Gabriel. She wanted to stay with Gabriel. She started crying and ran towards her hotel room. 

Gabriel got mad at Sam and Tina "Hey you chuckleheads need to chill. She is going through enough as it is." Gabriel said grabbing ahold of Sam and slamming him against a tree. 

Then Gabriel ran after her. 

Tina looked at Sam. "She is going through alot you know?" Tina said upset she let her feelings come between her and her best friend. 

"I know but she is Lucifer's not Gabriel's." Sam said 

Tina frowned and watched Gabriel run up the hill in lightning fast speed. "he loves her you know that right" Tina said 

Sam then tossed her over his shoulder and said "I love you you know that right?" 

Then he took the hill in a few steps. He opened the door and she waved as they past Dean who was reading. Wait Dean reading oh forget it is was Busty Asian beauties. 

Tina laughed when he pushed the door open with his feet. Then slammed the door the same way. 

Sam threw her on the bed and then stripped. She loved watching . His muscles were a thing of beauty. She loved this human. 

 

Sam loved this angel . He laughed when he realized she was watching him. He had stripped his clothes then he worked on hers . As his hands roamed her body. 

He kissed her lips roughly as his hands were busy tearing off her clothes. With this lady his want for her was so intense that he did not like to wait. 

 

Sam was driven mad with passion for her. His tongue dove into her mouth and her tongue met it and wrapped around it making him moan. 

He then kissed down to her ear and nibbled at it. Tina loved when he did that. His hands has tore all her clothes off at this point. His fingers brushed her nipple and felt it harden. Sam felt himself respond and he got harder. Which Tina felt. 

He kissed down her and captured her nipple in between his teeth. Which made her moan loudly. His fingers went inside her creamy center and dove home an insane rhythm. Tina bucked his hands begging him to end her agony. Sam centered himself above her and then drove himself into her. They kept up an insane pace. Tina felt like fire was going through her veins. No man or angel had done that for her. She felt herself lose control and she was seeing stars as Sam and her climbed to a blissful climax together. 

They kissed each other and lay there for a bit before falling asleep. 

****************************************************

Dean was heading out that loud noises in all bedrooms made him antsy. He knew when walking into the bar . His favorite piece of tail would be there. Yes she was God's sister and an evil bitch but damn did she give good head. 

*****************************************************************  
Gabriel came into the room and saw her flopped on the bed. He heard her sobs. He took her in his arms and held her until she settled down. 

"You want to tell me why you are upset you knew this was coming." Gabriel said looking into her beautiful golden eyes. 

"I see him in my dreams." She said 

"You see who in your dreams?" Gabriel asked

"Lucifer" She said "He calls to me. I am going to turn into what he is a a monster" She said stammering. 

"No I do not believe that. I believe you are too good to turn." Gabriel said and then he held her until she fell asleep. He was troubled and had to talk to Michael. 

******************************************

He found Michael sitting on a bench by the lake. He sat down. 

"What are you doing here? Wait you are no. You are smitten with Jules huh?" Gabriel said. He had never seen Michael like this. 

"She is my soulmate" Michael said smiling he was at peace. 

"Well whoopee for you. That did not work so well for me. And we have a new problem Sin thinks Lucifer is appearing in her dreams, Is that possible and can she turn evil like him" Gabriel asked

 

"Yes to both. He has to think she will help him. I think however we can turn her back but she is his true mate so she might be able to turn back. Lucifer can turn anything or anyone evil. You know that" Michael said which reminded Gabriel of Gabriella. She had fallen madly in love with Lucifer then betrayed them all landing her in heaven prison. 

Gabriel shook his head and they discussed plans to set things up for the cage. So Lucifer would take Amara with him and they could restore order to everything again. 

"Dad said we all would have to stay here. oh quit pouting. I will go in after her myself if needed be. I promise" Michael said giving his brother a noogie and Gabriel laughed. 

**********************************************************

Lucinda slept and dreamt she was going down a staircase it suddenly turned to a slide and she slid down and at the bottom he was waiting. 

"Ahhh my angel. Finally we meet" Lucifer says picking her up. 

Sin stared in his eyes and knew she was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Sin woke up and she was in front of Lucifer. She was naked. She kept trying to wake herself up but he laughed as she did. 

 

"You were made for me lady." Lucifer said. He saw her discomfort and handed her a robe. 

 

"What do you want of me?" Sin asked she knew she would have to give n to him. Her heart belonged to one angel and that was Gabriel. She knew from the minute she touched him he was her heaven. 

 

"Well I need a queen in Hell to help me control my kingdom. I also need you to help me fight Amara in the cage. If I decide to go. Maybe I will just push you in and let her tear you limb from limb." Lucifer said getting close to her nipping at her shoulder. 

 

She felt his hot breath whisper in her ear. She shivered but stayed focused. She did not let him read her mind or he would know that she loved Gabriel. She would have to make him believe she was on his side. 

 

She took her hand and gently reached up and touched his cheek. Lucifer pulled her to him. Lucifer ground to her and reached inside her robe. He then snapped his fingers and they were in a huge bedroom with red satin sheets on the bed. He pushed her on to the bed and spread her robe apart looking at her body with desire. 

 

He snapped off his clothes. Sin upon looking at Lucifer felt a rush of heat that spread over her. She had not expect to be attracted to Lucifer. She felt a desire grow in the pit of her tummy and spread out. He touched her lightly and kissed her up her legs as he crawled up her. Getting to her thighs he pushed them open and then licked up them. She felt the heat spread all over her. She had felt love with Gabriel. This was lust and damn was Lucifer making her lust him. 

Lucifer now read her mind in her vulnerable state just not the part where she loved Gabriel. He did see that she had been with his brother though. Lucifer smiled wide. 

"So my little bro taught you tricks? I will show you mine" Lucifer said. Licking with his his split tongue. He licked up her thighs and his hands reached in between. His long fingers dove into her making her wet. Then his mouth and tongue followed them in. Sin felt herself convulse and explode. Her muscles tightening and Lucifer still licked. Making her see stars and planets. 

 

Lucifer then came up and dove his huge member into her. Her slide in and out at a growling speed making them both explode into one big ball of passion. She turned away from him. He showed her things that made her hurt. He showed her how Gabriel still wanted Gabriella. How Gabriel or made it seem that Gabriel would only love Gabriella. She was caught up in his lies that he spun. Her hair turned. She felt her jealous turn her. 

"Now go back and tell my brother I am better than him. I need you to be mine fully. You are my soulmate. I know I took his but he will never truly have you. You are mine." Lucifer said releasing her and then she felt herself drift back to the motel. 

Gabriel came into focus then and he looked at her as she popped into the room. 

Gabriel had been worried and looked more worried. Her hair had turned a deep shade of red. Her blond streaks were now black. 

 

Gabriel sighed and went to her. 

Sin looked up at him with black as night eyes. Gabriel took ahold of her. "You have to fight this." He said

"I am his. There is no fighting this. He had showed me desire that only he can. I love you Gabriel but I was made for him not you. I am sorry I am not Gabriella. I can't be her. You will never love me Gabriel. I was your science experiment. " Sin said in her jealousy she was still hyped up from Lucifer's spell. 

"Don't do this" Gabriel said taking her in his arms. 

Sin was trying to fight this feeling but. It felt like she was drowning in a pool of hurt. She let him hold her and felt the tears come down. 

"He is turning me. I am evil. I will try to help you guys but we need to do this soon. Please let me go" She said 

"I can't" Gabriel said kissing her.

*****************************************************

Tina had been with Sam in his arms all night. The man was insatiable when it came to her. She had never been with someone who turned her on quite the way he did. Plus he was just so damn cute with his puppy dog eyes. They melted her heart. 

 

Last night he had just come up behind her and started kissing her neck and whispering his dirty thoughts into her ear. Which made Tina turn around and say "Ok so show me " with that Sam carried her into the bedroom. 

He was gentle at first kissing her with all the passion she inspired in him. Then he would do love bite and use his teeth. He raked his nails down her back. She would do that too to make him come back harder. He nippled and bite at her breasts. She moaned and pulled his hair as she tangled her fingers into his thick head of brown hair. 

Sam fought her ok not really fought her when she took over the love making session. She got on top and kissed down his neck biting most of the way down. She then kissed down his rock hard abs. And pushed his pants and underwear off. She took him into her mouth and savored his manhood. She worked it with her hand as her mouth went the whole way down and came back up again. 

The sensation of that angel of his giving him that attention was almost too much for him. He stopped her and pulled her up. He then reached down in her honey spot and stroked until she was moaning and wet as can be then he positioned himself behind her and dove into her pussy with full force. He pulled out and rammed himself into her several times like that showing her who was boss. Tina moaned his name . Then he flipped her over and took her legs and put them over his shoulders so he could have more driving power and started rocking her back and forth to a steady rhythm. Sam got faster and faster. Tina could feel herself drifting into space. He made her see visions. She saw stars and universes and lights exploding. 

She felt her angel light and grace coming out. She made Sam close his eyes as her red hot light engulfed both of them in a tide of heat and passion. 

They lay there afterwards. Both too spent to speak. Then when Tina slept she had visions of her friend being turned evil and she felt she still had good. Tina woke up and ran to the living room to see if Sin was there. 

********************************************************************

Michael was watching Jules watch the movie. He wanted this affair with Castiel to come to an end. He wanted to be with her only. He was not sure if that was fair of him . Especially when he could not promise that he would be there as much as Castiel could. He noticed Cas watching Jules as well and he gave Cas a dirty look. Cas bowed his head as if relenting to his brother. 

Michael was sick of being the good son. He wanted Jules to himself. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and looked at Cas to see what his brother would do. Cas just smiled and shrugged. 

Michael then took her to her bad and laid her down kicking the door closed. 

"I decided I want you and no other man or woman will come between us." Michael said. 

Jules just smiled and said "Well it is about time" 

Michael laughed and kissed her . His lips consumed hers in a searing kiss. And Jules felt her body go up in flames. Only he did that to her. 

She felt him kiss down her and claim her breast in his mouth. Playing with her nipples with his tongue.

Jules moaned and felt a smoldering heat consume her essence. he then snapped his fingers and all their cloths left their bodies. he then reached down and his fingers worked their way into her core. He licked his way down so his tongue could leave it's mark. His tongue licked and sucked her clit as his fingers kept up a fast rhythm that made her beg him to take her. He then positioned her on top of him and dove in slowly. 

She wanted fast so she took control riding him. He felt his grace engulf them and they rode the tide of passion in as they both entwined their grace together. Afterwards, Jules fell asleep so did Michael but they both were having disturbing dreams. 

Jules about Sin being took over. And she felt frightened for her fellow angel. She woke up just as she did Michael jumped out of bed and they both snapped on clothes and ran to the Living room. 

****************************************************************

They both looked up as They saw Gabriel crying and holding Sin who looked like a rag doll in his arms. He had to make her sleep she had attacked him. He knew she turned. He just thought he could control her. 

Michael came to her and felt her head. He was trying to see what was going on in her. 

"I am sorry Gabriel she is fighting but it is her true nature to be evil you know. She is his." Michael said. He did feel her fighting but did not want to tell Gabriel there might be a chance because he did not want to get his hopes up just yet. 

Tina gave Michael a look like why are you not telling him the truth. Jules knew what Michael was doing but she did not agree with it. She however stood by him and knew he knew what was best. 

 

Gabriel asked "So what do we do now?" Gabriel kissed her forehead. 

"Well she will come to we will have to cage her and lure Lucifer here to her. Dean can get Amara here. We will throw them all in the cage and shut the door." Michael said 

"They will tear her limb from limb." Gabriel said while caressing her cheek. 

"She can take it. She is strong that one. She is still fighting this" Michael said slipping a little hope for him. "It is going to take everything you have to get her back after she is in the cage." 

"I know" Gabriel said.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel watched as she writhed in the cage. She was still asleep thrashing about. It hurt him to have to put her asleep in the cage. She was going to be the one thing that Lucifer could not resist and he would come. Gabriel wanted her still no matter how bad she turned. Michael assured him that he would get her out. 

 

He wondered if he would have to let her go. He sighed. 

 

"She accepts her fate you know" Jules said as she stepped out into the barn. They had relocated to a barn by the cemetery. There was an old farm house to that they set up in. They were on Lucifer watch now. Amara was still bugging Dean. Poor Dean had not slept in days. 

 

"Why do I ?" Gabriel said and did not finish that sentence. 

"You love her" Jules said 

 

"Yes" Gabriel said looking at Jules "Why is it Michael gets you and you two are perfect and I got Gabriella and she was messed up. And Sin is Lucifer's . I think Sin is good with me." 

 

"Yeah she has good in her. Lucifer corrupted her and she might not be the same. I can feel her fighting though. There is a way I think. " Jules said she knew he loved her friend. She could see it in his eyes. 

 

"You think that's possible?" Gabriel asked 

 

"I know it is" Michael said coming up behind Jules and kissing her neck. 

"Wait how do you know Michael?" Gabriel asked

"I asked Dad. Plus she was good before Lucifer corrupted her. I know what you are thinking but Gabriella was never good. Sorry bro. That is the truth. Sin however has a chance or I would never volunteer to pull her out. I would tell you that there was no chance. Gabriella was evil or at least bad. She was bad from the get go Gabriel sorry but she was. I have talked to her. I think dad made a mistake but I will not get into what I know and what things got screwed up." Michael said 

 

"Wait if there is something you know tell me" Gabriel said thinking that Michael was leaving things out. 

 

"No I am telling you right now what you need to know. " Michael said dropping it. "Now Dean is on his way with Amara. And I was told Lucifer will be here momentarily." 

 

No sooner had he said that when Lucifer popped in. 

 

"Oh brothers my better half looks good in the cage. Doesn't she Gabriel? You know Amara and me are going to have fun with that one. " Lucifer said goating Gabriel. 

Michael held back Gabriel. "Look are you going to help us or what?" Michael asked. 

"Ok what is in it for me. Besides going back into the cage. Ok Dad gave me a deal to help but still. I think I should get more. I will say Sin is delectable" Lucifer said smiling. 

 

Gabriel sighed and went inside while Michael talked to Lucifer who laughed when His brother lost it and went inside. 

 

Jules went inside with Gabriel she wanted to keep her distance from Lucifer. She could feel the evil seeping off him. 

Gabriel came in slamming doors and then went to the refrig and got himself some wine coolers. Jules had to laugh because them were sin's favorite too. 

 

Sam was out in the living room looking at books while Tina was flipping on music. Sam looked up. 

"Well I take it Dean is not back yet." Sam said. He was worried about Dean who seemed occupied with Amara. Sam was worried he would put himself in the line of fire as always. 

Tina had tried to distract Sam to no avail. He was worried about his brother. One thing she found out early in their relationship nothing came between the two brothers. Which she understood. She was getting feelings for the human that she probably should not have. 

She looked over at him with love. Sam looked up smiling. She could tell what was on his mind besides his brother. They had had a hot and heavy morning. His hot kisses still making her blush. 

Sam got up and figured he would just make the best out of it. He came around to Tina and whispered in her ear. Tina blushed then followed him to the bedroom. Where he then shut the door and locked it. 

Tina gave him a melting look and he lifted her up on to the dresser. He wasted no time ripping off her shirt and burying his face into her generous cleavage. He kissed and nipped at her nipples until Tina could feel herself come undone. 

She then pulled her shirt off and kissed down his neck as he never stopped kissing her. Sam hiked up her skirt and pulled his pants down and entered her roughly. Grabbing her ass as he slammed her up against the wall. He went faster and faster . Their passion rising as fast as their pace. Tina felt like she was going to explode and then she covered his eyes and her grace exploded into him. Making him explode into her. He pulled her to the bed where they lay there afterwards. 

"Damn woman is it always going to be like this. " Sam asked and kissed her shoulder as she got dressed. 

"I hope so or why are we trying to save this big ball of wax?" Tina said . They both gathered themselves together and walked out into the Livingroom. They saw Gabriel on the couch and Lucifer drinking a beer at the table. 

"So where is Michael?" Tina asked

"Well my bro had to get his groove on one more time before we all drop into the cage.I figure by tomorrow I will be in hell and Crowley will be in a cage above me." Lucifer said smiling. "And Gabriel I can loan you Sin for fun." 

Gabriel ground his teeth and said "No she will be back in my arms." Gabriel said taking a big drink of his whiskey. 

 

"bro really she is mine and Gabriella is yours. Oh wait Gabriella wanted me sorry. I guess you will have to settle for your porno chicks. " Lucifer said smiling and taunting Gabriel who got up slowly and walked to the door and slammed it. 

"You are an asshole Lucifer" Tina said. 

"Yep" He said

*****************************

Jules got thrown over Michael's shoulder he knew that if he was going to go down and save Sin he would have to rest after. 

He wanted her now. And did not want to wait. He devoured her lips when he set her down. She slide her tongue inside his mouth making him moan and then he let her do her thing. She wanted to show him how she admired him. 

She kissed her way down his chest and pulled off his button down shirt. Her bite his nipples and then kissed and licked down his rock hard abs. she fumbled with his belt and then took him into her mouth going the whole way down the shaft and then coming up and continued to drive him crazy like that until he bent her over. He pulled up her skirt and slid inside her the whole way. She begged him to go faster and they kept up a growling speed until they both exploded and their graces melted together. They did not lay there for long. 

 

Michael knew his brother would try something stupid. They always did. 

 

*******************************************************************

Gabriel just wanted to go visit her and went inside the barn. She was there laying on the bed. 

He went up to the cage and looked in . She looked over with a crazy look on her face. 

 

"What are you going to do Gabriel?" Sin said laughing madly. 

He snapped inside the cage. And grabbed her and kissed her then he felt his grace explode into her. She shook violently and then she looked confused. 

"How? why?" Sin asked "Where?" 

"Hey shhh" Gabriel said kissing her again. He felt her kiss him back then he knew the dream that he had been a sign from his father. 

She whispered in his ear " We need Lucifer to believe I am still with him. I can not promise I will not go mad in the cage with Amara and him. 

"I know" Gabriel said and kissed her one more time before getting out. 

None too soon everyone was there. 

And they lowered the cage setting it up to push Amara in it. 

 

"So brother did you get anywhere with her?" Lucifer asked laughing. 

"No" Gabriel said then he caught Michael's eye who smiled and nodded. 

Michael knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Tina saw Amara before anyone did. She just appeared. Sin had been taken out of the cage and now was chained or so everyone who needed to think that thought. Amara had a smug smile on her face when she saw Lucifer by the edge. The gate had been opened for the cage. 

 

"Do you people think this will contain me?" Amara said going around Dean . She took her hand and lightly touched him. It sent shivers up Dean's side. Sam hated the way she had his brother in her sights. 

 

"Leave him alone" Sam said.

 

Amara laughed then looked over at Lucifer who smiled and then he snapped his fingers and freed Sin who had a weird look on her face. She however caught Gabriel in a glance and quickly gave him a sign that she was ready. 

 

Lucifer went in to be closer to Amara and talk to her. 

 

"You know we could work together and waste these humans auntie." Lucifer said smiling and getting closer to her. 

 

Amara was looking like she was not buying it. Gabriel shook his head. Michael and him surrounded Amara along with Lucifer. And they lead Amara into the cage. Then all they did next would be to push but Amara looked over their shoulders and as they pushed Amara held her ground and was leading Dean along with her. 

Lucifer pulled Sin and she felt herself fall first into the cage. She landed with a thud and was unconscious Gabriel could tell. Lucifer laughed and would have gotten away but Gabriel pushed him in after that. Amara was being held by Michael who lost his footing but Jules came and held him. The Amara sidestepped and Dean ran full on into her and them two went into the cage. Dean landing on Amara. . 

Michael then closed the cage. 

Sam was held back by Tina . She held him as he broke down. 

 

Michael came over to Sam putting a hand on his shoulder . 

 

"I will get him back" Michael said . Gabriel then came over and hit Michael 

"How about Sin who will get her back?" Gabriel asked

"You will my son" a voice came from behind him and grabbed his shoulder and gave him an energy that he had not felt in a long time. 

 

"Father" Gabriel said and then Tina and Sam watched as the three of them disappeared. 

***************************************************************************

Dean got up from Amara who looked pissed. 

"You" She said and then Sin pulled Dean to her and wrapped her wings around him and shielded him from the anger of Amara. 

Lucifer just was laughing in the corner. 

Amara started to hit Sin who just stood there and took it. Then a bright light came into their cage or from what Dean could see. 

 

Lucifer looked up and saw Gabriel, Michael and his father. 

"So I wondered if you would keep your end of the deal. " Lucifer said. 

Amara stopped her assault of Sin. And turned around. "Why brother how nice of you to join us" Amara said 

God who of course looked like Chuck shook his head. "Sister you are being a spoiled child. I love you but you know your place is not on Earth." He said

 

Michael and Gabriel took the moment to grab Sin who passed out as God started talking And Michael grabbed Dean. They then disappeared to leave God to talk the the angry Lucifer and Amara. 

 

****************************************************************************************  
Gabriel felt how beaten up she was He had took her in his arms and carried her and then snapped into the field. 

 

Michael snapped in with Dean who immediately broke hands with Michael. Then Jules ran up into Michael's arms. She kissed his lips passionately like she had not seen him in ages. Sam ran to Dean who hit him gently while hugging him and said something about a chick flick moment. Castiel who had stayed behind came up healed Dean. 

 

Tina watched as Sam then released Dean and walked back over to her and kissed her hand. "You know you will have to come on the road with us now right?" Sam said smiling at Tina who just jumped up and kissed him. 

Gabriel looked down at Sin who was still asleep. He sighed and yelled "Michael get over here. I need some healing juice ." 

Michael then came over and put his hand on her head. She got her color back but did not wake up. 

"Why is she not waking up?" Gabriel said starting to cry. 

"Well she took alot of hits from Amara in the cage" Dean said. 

They all went back towards the house and Gabriel set her down on one of the beds. Then as he sat by her he felt someone come in and sit his hand on him. 

"My son she will come back she has to heal" Chuck/God said

Gabriel looked at his father. "What if she comes back and is bad?" Gabriel asked

"I talked to Gabriella son. I figured out my mistake. Yes I make mistakes. Gabriella should have been Lucifer's and Sin is yours. She thought she was bad so she reacted that way. Plus Lucifer had a bad effect on people and angels. " Chuck smiled at him. 

 

Gabriel felt light and happy now. "When will she wake up?" Gabriel asked

"Well son I must say she is kind of tired too. You know you did something to her." Chuck said laughing

Gabriel looked at Chuck and asked "What are you talking about dad?" 

 

"Gabriel it was your baby inside her that protected her. She would have died if you had not gave her your grace which made her pregnant with your child." Chuck laughed and Michael and Jules who was in the doorway laughed too. 

"I am going to be a Dad" Gabriel said smiling and crying then Sin's eyes fluttered and she looked up at him. 

 

Gabriel bent down and kissed her. Sin felt strange and kissed him back. She felt lightheaded and weak. 

Gabriel snuggled to her and everyone including God left. God had to talk to Michael. 

 

*****************************************

Tina was having her own reunion in another room Sam had tossed her over his shoulder and took her to their room. 

Sam pulled her against him in a heated moment and yanked at her blouse as he pushed her up against the wall. Her legs wrapping around him so she did not slide down. He unlatched her bra with a quickness and his greedy mouth devoured her nipples . He suckled on them until she moaned then he looked up and pushed her further up on him and the wall. 

He pulled off her tight jeans and panties and then dove in tongue first. He lapped and licked her up. He sucked on her clit until she begged him to take her . He then used one hand to undress himself and slid her back to him roughly taking her. He pushed her feet towards his shoulders and pushed every inch of his big massive manhood into her. He started out slowly then the need to feel her more struck him and he dove in deeper. Which made both of them feel lightheaded from the passion. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed back. She felt her core build up until she could not stand it anymore. Her muscles tightened around him and she let go of her orgasm. She swore she saw stars no human or angel had done that to her. 

She felt her grace seep out and covered Sam's eyes to protect him her wings pushing around him. The intensity made Sam, let go of his release and they both plunged into the abyss of passion. 

 

Sam carried them over to the bed and pulled Tina to him. 

"I want you to come to the bunker and stay with Dean and I . Would you?" Sam asked

"Oh yes Sam I will if God lets me stay our business is done he might just make us leave." Tina said looking up with tears in her eyes knowing that she might have to give up Sam. 

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her . "I will not let that happen" Sam said as he broke the kiss. " 

"Oh Sam" Tina said against his chest. 

 

************************************************************

Michael was out in the barn when Jules found him. Jules heard Michael talking to God. 

 

"Father what happened when we left you with Lucifer and Amara?" Michael asked

"Well I told my sister that she was staying in the cage. She did not take it well. So after her fit. I hightailed it out of there with Lucifer and threw him back in hell. Where he belongs. I had promised him that. Quit looking at me like that Michael. He helped us. I promised I would give him back Hell and I did." God said 

 

Michael was looking at him with a weird look. Only God could read his mind. Jules knew Michael thought Lucifer being out of the cage even though he helped was a mistake. "That was a bad idea." Michael said in a whisper. 

"Maybe but I resurrected Gabriel and brought you out of the cage fixing you because you had a breakdown when you were in there. Remember Michael. No one is perfect. I am even unperfect. I need to go and get Death to fix the order of things. He is miffed at Dean and Sam. I have to get him to play nice. There are still things that Dean and Sam need to help with. " God said patting Michael's back and walking towards the door. He opened it and smiled at Jules who he had knew was there the whole time. 

 

"Take care of him. I want you, Sin, Michael, and Gabriel to stay on Earth and help the Winchesters with their missions. Tina will stay with the human Sam. They are going to need it." God said as Castiel walked up to him. "You my son can choose where you want to go. I will call on you either way." God said looking at Castiel. 

 

Castiel smiled and said "My place is here. " God then put his hand on Castiel's forehead and a bright light flashed. Castiel's full power was back.

 

Castiel walked towards Dean and they took off in the Impala. 

Jules watched God disappear as he walked towards the forest. 

Jules turned around to find Michael smiling at her. He beckoned her to him. Jules knew that look and shut the barn door. Michael watched her eyes get big as he took off his shirt. Jules took off her shirt and smiled a come hither smile. Michael laughed and then pulled her to him. He threw her over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. He had set up a bedroom in the loft. 

He even had candles and rose petals on the bed. 

"Wow do you really think this would woo me?" Jules said then she laughed and pulled off his pants and shoved him on the bed. It had been too long since they had been together. 

Michael watched as she took off the rest of her clothes and slithered into the bed. kissing his legs and thighs as she came up. He got to his manhood and put it in her mouth. Michael moaned. Her hot mouth on him was almost too much. He felt like he might lose it. He pulled her up and grabbed her ass and slide into her. 

Jules pull him up into the chair position and they both pushed each other to their limits. Anyone or anything passing would have swore there was a light show. They both released their graces on each other. They both felt the Earth and Heavens move that night. They felt like they had exploded and were in a million pieces. Then they came back from their spell and they both had their wings tangled. 

 

They felt so good and lay there just happy that they could just be together even though they had to babysit Dean and Sam. 

*****************************************************************

Sin woke up to her laying in Gabriel's bed. She did not recognize the bed. It was a huge bed. She sat up and saw him sitting on a chair drinking. 

"Are you ok?" She said sleeply She yawned he had been crying. She had fell asleep again after she had gotten up the first time. He was worried. He had even used his restored powers to feel in her and found her fine and the baby fine. 

 

"Where is everyone and where are we?" She said she felt sick and ran into the bathroom and threw up. 

 

She came out. And he had rushed to her and was right there as she came out. 

"You ok?" She said 

"I thought I lost you and you are pregnant." Gabriel said hugging her. 

"What? oh yeah I knew that. The last time we made love you gave me a present." She said laughing. 

 

He kissed her and pulled her to him more. She broke the kiss. "I need to know Gabriel how long have I been asleep?" She asked

"You have been a sleep for a month. This is our place ok ours and Michael's he and Jules have one side and we have the other. Tina and Sam and Dean are in the bunker which is nearby. Now sweetie I have been waiting a long time for you to wake up after that battle. I need you now my darling." Gabriel said 

 

Sin laughed and then look at herself. She was clean. "Wait did you bathe me that whole month and take care of me?" She asked

"Angels usually can slumber without what humans need. I know you have not rested that long before. Us angels heal from slumber. Now darling I need you now" Gabriel said. He pulled her to him again kissing her lips. She was his Heaven . 

 

He felt so much more complete with her. She wanted a bath though and pull him into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She put some bubble bath in it and slipped in. Gabriel smiled and joined her putting her on his lap and sliding into her. She felt tight. She would be having the baby soon. Angels had a quick gestation period. She would be showing in a matter of weeks and the baby would be here soon after. Her breasts had gotten fuller and he pulled them into his mouth as he pull her down into him. His huge manhood opening her more. She moaned and started rocking back and forth making them both moan. 

She felt like Gabriel was her home and then she felt herself let go of her grace which slammed into his and they both felt like they had exploded into a billions pieces. The feeling of joining that sensation made them both feel like they were hurled into time and space when they came down. Gabriel washed her off. And they laid in the bathtub adding hot water as it got cold. She lay her head on his chest. 

"Gabriel why am I here?" Sin asked

Gabriel laughed and then got them both up and wrapped them in robes. He took her to the balcony and she saw a beautiful sunset. 

"Our father made a mistake. He did not realize Gabriella was Lucifer's and you were mine. " Gabriel said and pulled her up for another kiss. 

"But God does not make mistakes." Sin said

"This time he did or he corrected things. He said it was a mistake. I do not care you are here with me and we are meant to be. And we have a bay on the way" Gabriel said kissing her and they fell back in bed and made up for lost time. 

 

They woke up and dressed going down to the bunker with Michael and Jules who just found out she was pregnant too. 

They walked in the bunker and Tina had dinner set up. They all sat down and talked about the next journey. Which happened to be Lucifer who was trying to find Crowley who had escaped from Hell. 

 

*****************************************************************************

Up in Heaven Death and God were watching it all take place. 

"Why did you lie to Gabriel and say you made a mistake with Sin and Gabriella?" Death asked

 

"Gabriella turned bad. Sin had the potential to but never did fully. " God said and drank his coffee he had come to grow fond of the drink in Chuck's body. 

"You fixed her and took Gabriella genes that bonded to Gabriel and put them in her that was why she took so long to wake up." Death said

"Yes I did not want her turning when the babies were born. " Chuck/God said

 

"Babies?" Death said 

Chuck laughed and said "Yep they will be a handful and I got a surprise for Sam and Tina. As well as Michael. " 

They both laughed. 

*******************************************************************

They all went on to hunt as long as Dean and Sam lived. 

The end.


End file.
